1. Field
The present application relates to an image processing device, an imaging device and an image processing program.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known an image-capturing sensor in which focus detecting pixels are arranged in a partial area of a light receiving face and a detection signal for detecting the focus state of a subject image based on the focus detecting pixels is output simultaneously with outputting of an image signal of a subject image shot by pixels (for example, Patent Document 1).
The Patent Document 1 discloses a technique of determining pixel values of pixels in the neighborhood of the focus detecting pixels to interpolate pixels values for imaging at the positions of the focus detecting pixels by simple average.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-305010
However, according to the interpolation method based on the simple average of the Patent Document 1 as a prior art, when there is an outline of a subject or a structure such as a fine line structure or the like in a neighboring area of a focus detecting pixel to be interpolated, there are problems that these structures are vanished, a false color or a false structure occurs, or the image quality of an image is deteriorated.